


Sailor Snuff!

by KinkyKinky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Decapitation, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbians Raped by Men, Rape, Snuff, Stabbing, gangrape, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKinky/pseuds/KinkyKinky
Summary: The Sailor Senshi awake to find themselves naked, chained up in a dungeon, and about to be kinkily butchered. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: the tags are literal, lol. I've read a lot of snuff around this site, but it's all a bit too heavy and realistic for my tastes, so I wrote this, which is more of a silly slapstick kind of hentai. :)

—

Sailor Snuff!

—

 

The dungeon was filled with the sounds of gagged women and chains rattling. Usagi, the pigtailed blonde, was the last to wake and as her eyes fluttered open she found herself chained to a wall, completely naked, her whole body exposed. Her eyes shot open and in alarm she saw the rest of her fellow senshi were in a similar position.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought. _What—?_

Four men had been waiting around and now they laughed.

“Yo, looks like pigtails is finally up!”

“About time!”

“Now we can get started!”

The captives made muffled squeals or angry growls, some afraid, some furious. All eight of the inner and outer senshi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru side by side, Hotaru, Setsuna. All chained up and naked with tits of various shapes and sizes wobbling on their chests in panic.

The men laughed again at all this.

“Look at them squirm!”

“The mighty Sailor Senshi, all chained up and about to be butchered!”

“I can’t wait!”

“Which one of these bitches you wanna do first?”

“Let’s start with Miss Moon herself!”

Usagi yelped in her gag as they made their way over to her bound and defenceless body. She jerked at her chains desperately, her firm teenage breasts jiggling.

 _Oh no!_ _They’re going to rape me!_

The men were grinning as they took off her gag.

“Wait!” she cried. “Please!”

“What’s the matter, bitch?”

“Scared?”

“You don’t wanna have a little fun?”

She squealed as they reached for her and began to grope at her, stroking her breasts, rubbing at her crotch. She squirmed, thighs pressed together. Strong fingers were probing at her silky folds and massaging at her stiffening clit.

“Oooh…Stop… Please…”

“I think she likes it!”

“I think she does too!”

“Come here, bitch.”

One of the men pulled her long pale legs around him and started raping her against the wall, humping into her hard and fast, filling her virgin body with feelings she had never felt before.

“Oh god, it hurts,” she whimpered. “It’s so big! Ah!”

“Damn, she’s tight!”

“Must be a virgin!”

“I’m gonna fuck her even harder!”

Usagi was panting, her eyes rolling up. Her face was blushing and her vagina had gone all wet and squishy.

_Oh god, what is happening? It hurts so much, but it feels so good! I feel like I’m about to explode! Ah! Ah! AhhHH!_

The pigtailed blonde cried and orgasmed with her legs wrapped around her rapist. He laughed and cummed inside her and then slowly her legs wilted down.

“So much for the great Sailor Moon!”

“More like Sailor Slut!”

She was sagged in her chains, feet apart, semen running down the inside of her thigh.

“Yo, someone give me the knife, I’m gonna kill this whore.”

Her head shot up in alarm.

“No, wait!” she cried. “Please, don’t—ah!”

The man who raped had taken a knife and now he stabbed her in the stomach, once, twice, three times. She screamed, the rest of the men laughing. Blood was streaming down her stomach and her legs and pooling in a puddle around her bare feet. The rest of the senshi stared in horror.

“Yo, she ain’t dead yet.”

“Fuck her, put the gag on her and let her bleed out.”

“Yeah, let’s do one of these other bitches."  
“Which one?”

“About this other blonde slut?”

Minako’s eyes widened as the men turned to her. Her nipples were stiff and her full sluttish teenage body jiggled enticingly as she tugged at her chains.

“Should we take off her gag?”

“Nah, let’s just fuck her.”

“She’s just a dumb bimbo, anyway.”

One of the men turned her around to face the wall. She screamed into her gag, shaking her hips wildly as one of the men smacked her ass and took her hips and angled his cock into her netherlips.

 _Oh god, he’s going to rape me from behind!_ she thought in panic. _No! Wait!_

“Shut up, bitch.”

“You know you want it.”

“You’re the senshi of love, aren’t you? Now shut up and take this dick!” 

Minako screamed again in the gag as that massive cock shoved all the way into her. Her feet stood on their toes, her hips bucked. Her vagina began squeezing on it reflexively and the men laughed.

“Yo, I think this bitch likes it to!”

“Of course she does!”

“They’re all sluts!”

The blonde teenager was panting, bent at the hip, arms chained above her. Her face was pressed to the wall and she was moaning through the gag. The man behind her smacked her ass and continued ramming his cock into her.

“This one definitely ain’t no virgin!”

“She’s the senshi of love, after all!”

“Yo, give me the gun, I’m gonna fuck her brains out—literally!”

Minako panicked all over again at that.

_Fuck my brains out?! Wait!_

One of the men passed him a gun and he put it to the back of Minako’s head. Minako could feel the cold barrel digging into her shiny blonde hair.

“I’ll do her right when she cums!”

“You hear that, bitch?”

“So if you wanna keep living, you’d better not cum!”

Minako began to panic even more as that cock continued to plunge into her wet horny hole back there.

_Wait, this isn’t fair! His cock is too big! How am I supposed to not cum!?_

The men laughed as their comrade’s cock drive her closer and closer to orgasm. She was moaning and wheezing through her gag, eyes closed, blushing cheek pressed to the wall and rubbing up against the cool stone from the force of those thrusts.

_Oh god, Minako, don’t cum! Don’t cum, you fucking slut! Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t—ahhhHHHH!_

BANG!

The man pulled the trigger right as her vagina contracted on his dick. He released his load into her and laughed as the rest of the senshi jumped in fright at the sound of the shot. The blonde girls’ slutty brains spattered all over the stone wall and she slumped over in her chains, half her blonde head missing, semen leaking out of her.

“Two down, six more to go!”

“Which one you wanna do next?”

“How about those dykes over there?”

The men turned to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka glared at them furiously and Michiru panicked and squealed and tugged at the chains.

“Damn, look at these tits!”

“No way this green haired slut is a dyke!”

“Not with tits like these!”

Their hands were all over her round massive tits, squeezing them, massaging them over her chest. Michiru squealed again and shot a wild eyed look at her lover.

Haruka snarled into her gag, tugging savagely at her chains, her own tits swinging left and right. The men laughed at her and took off her gag.

“You fucking bastards!” she screeched at them “Don’t touch her!”

One of the men slapped her across the face.

“Shut up, dyke.”

“You can’t protect her now.”

“Or maybe you’re just jealous we can give her what you can’t!”

The men laughed at that, the butch woman glaring at them angrily, her cheek red and swollen. The green haired woman moaned, her face flushed from all those hands fondling her sensitive body, and the man took the gag off.

“Please,” she wheezed, breathless from fear and strange exhilaration. “Please, don’t hurt us.”

“Too late, bitch.”

“Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, please. I’ll suck your cocks. I’ll let you fuck me. Anything. Just don’t kill us!”

Haruka’s mouth was gaping open in shock. “Michiru!”

The men laughed at how easy it was to break the green haired woman and they were already unlocking her chains.

“Sounds like a good deal to me!”

“Let’s do it!”

Michiru got down on the floor, on her hands and knees, her hips wide and womanly. One of the men mounted behind her and started humping into her vagina, much to her unexpected pleasure.

“Michi!” Haruka shouted at her. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Sorry, honey!” Michiru gasped, flushed, breathless. “I have to or they’ll kill us! Ooh!”

“Yo, I think she likes it!

“You like that, dyke?”

Michiru laughed, her huge floppy tits swinging up and back. “Oh god, I think I do! Yes! More!”

“Michi!”

The rest of the senshi were watching this with various expressions. Makoto was shocked to see the green haired lesbian enjoying sex with a man and Rei quirked a brow as if she found it hot.

Haruka was just staring in despair. One of the other men smiled at her and began rubbing between her legs.

“You like watching your girlfriend get fucked by a real man?” he asked her.

“Fuck you!”

“No, I’m gonna fuck YOU.”

The man then unchained her and threw her to the floor. Haruka landed on all fours, same as her partner, and suddenly she felt a dick ram into her from behind.

“ _Ahhhh_!”

Both lesbians were now on their hands and knees, backs arched like cats in heat, each with a man mounted behind them and railing their thick male cocks into their tight dyke vaginas.

“Oh god, I think I’m going to cum!” Michiru cried.

“Michi, you slut!”

“I’m sorry, honey, but we have to cooperate if we’re going to live!”

“You’re just using that as an excuse to have sex with a man!”

“Not true—Oooh! Yes! Yes!”

The man laughed at the couple’s banter.

“Stupid dykes!”

“Yo, get the axe! Let’s cut their dumb lesbian heads off!”

Michiru gasped. “But you said you were going to let us live!”

“And you thought we were serious?”

“You fucking assholes!” Haruka shouted at them.

One of the men came over with the axe and stood beside Haruka. Haruka glanced up at him wildly, her body rocking back and forth.

“Wait! Don’t!”

“Ready to die, dyke?”

“Wait, please! I’ll suck your cock! I’ll suck all your cocks! Just don’t—”

The axe came down and swapt off her blonde head in one stroke. Blood exploded from the stump of her neck in orgasm. The head hit the floor and rolled aside and the body kept rocking back and forth on its own for a few moments before slumping over.

“Ruka!” cried Michiru.

The man came over to her with the bloody axe and grinned down at her. “Your turn, bitch!”

“No, wait! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! _AhhhhHHH_ —!”

The head hit the floor and rolled away in a tumble of long green hair. It settled on its side and the pretty face blinked a couple times. The headless corpse was orgasming, its tits swinging up and back, and then it slumped over.

The men laughed and left the bodies there.

“So much for those dykes!

“Let’s do this blue haired slut next!”

They were going over to Ami. Ami meeped into her gag, small and small breasted, her eyes wide and full of tears. One of the men took her gag off.

“What’s the matter, bitch?

“Shy?”

“Why don’t you get down on your knees and suck these cocks?”

Ami nodded, terrified, and dropped to her knees. She was surrounded by a ring of big massive dicks and she started sucking at them obediently. The men groaned and laughed, tugging her back and forth by the hair, shoving their cocks in her mouth.

 _I can’t believe I’m being demeaned like this…_ _It’s so embarrassing…_

_But wow… I had no idea penis was this hard… Mmm… I kind of like it…_

The men laughed and continued passing her face around. One of them came in her mouth and another jizzed all over her pretty face. She continued to suck at them, blushing, moaning, and they grinned down at her.                                           

“Stupid little bitch.”

“You don’t look so smart with a dick in your mouth, do you?”

“Give her here, I’m gonna choke her on my dick.”

Ami stared up at him, naked, on her knees. “What? Wait, no! Please, don’t—MMMPH!!!”

The man forced his cock into her mouth, all the way to the root. She could feel it poking into her tonsils. He then pinched her cute button nose closed and suddenly all her airways were blocked off.

The man laughed as she began to panic, smacking at his leg with a tiny balled fist. She screamed, the sound of it muffled on his cock, and he shoved at her face roughly with his hips.

_No! Please! I don’t want to die by suffocating on a man’s cock! I can’t! Please!_

“I’m gonna come down her throat as she dies!”

“Do it, man!”

“Here it comes!”

The blue haired girl’s eyes bulged as hot semen was pumped directly down her throat. She choked and coughed, her body twitching and spasming, and then her intelligent blue eyes rolled up into her head as she died.

The rest of the men laughed as she slid over and collapsed into the floor. Eyes open, cum leaking out her mouth. The rest of the senshi, the ones remaining, were glaring from their chains. Makoto, Ami’s close friend, was glaring the fiercest.

The men noticed and wandered over.

“Looks like the tall bitch is pissed.”

“Maybe she had a crush on that girl we just killed!”

“Take off her gag.”

They took off the tall brunette’s gag.

“You bastards!” she snarled at them. “How could you do that to Ami?!”

“Because that’s all you stupid bitches are good for.”

“Even you.”

Makoto screamed and thrashed in her chains, her big teenage tits flinging left and right. The men laughed and groped them up, one of the pressing a kiss to her throat, another grabbing her ass.

“No!” she screamed. “Let me go! I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll kill you!”

“You will, huh?”

“I’d like to see that!”

“Yeah, let her try!”

One of the men unlocked her chains and instantly she swung a fist. The fist was swatted away harmlessly and she stumbled with a yelp. One of the men grabbed her long brown hair and punched her in the face.

“Ah!” she cried. “Stop!”

He punched her again and threw her down. Another man booted her naked form in the midsection. She whimpered and curled up until another booted her in the face.

This last kick stretched her out on her and the men laughed at her bloodied face.

“Dumb bitch!”

“You really thought you stood a chance?”

“Come here, bitch, I’m gonna rape you in your ass!”

The man flipped her over onto her tummy and mounted \ her round athletic buttocks.

“No!” she cried. “Wait! _Ahhh_!”

Her eyes bulged as his massive cock drilled into her tight anus.

“You bastard!” she screamed. “Get off me!”

“Still feisty even with a dick in her ass, huh!”

“She’s more butch than that dyke over there!”

“I know how to settle her down!”

The man grabbed a handful of her hair and began bashing her head into the stone floor, over and over, bouncing her skull like a basketball while furiously railing into her ass. She eventually went limp, her face bloodied and broken, and the man wrenched back her head as he cummed in her ass.

 _He came in my ass…_ she thought dimly. _How humiliating…_

Then he laughed and let her head drop. Her skull cracked on the stone and blood began to form in a pool around her.

“Dumb bitch.”

“Who’s next?”

“That little bitch over there looks like she’ll be fun!”

They were talking about Hotaru, the youngest of the senshi, standing there with bobbed black hair and her thin arms chained over her head, her delicate little chest rising and falling steadily. The men came over and took off her gag.

She looked up at them with wide and frightened eyes but she didn’t speak. The men grinned.

“What’s the matter, bitch?”

“Scared speechless?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be gentle.”

“Do you mean it?” she asked, finally breaking her silence in a timid little voice. “Will you really be gentle?”

The man grinned and caressed her cheek tenderly. “Sure.”

“Don’t worry about a thing.”

“It’s not gonna hurt at all.”

The girl seemed relieved at that even while they stroked at her bald little crotch. She even squirmed in excitement and smiled just a little.

“Yo, you guys start with this chick,” said one of the other men. “I’m gonna go do that bitch over there.”

“Me too,” said another one.

It was Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, they were referring to and the raven haired beauty narrowed her eyes, naked, long legged, her sexy teenage figure perfect in every dimension.

The other men were unchaining Hotaru and they took her to a dirty mattress in the corner. She was holding their hands like a little girl and she settled on her back obediently with her legs open. Her pale face was flushed and shy as one of those men angled his cock and pushed it into her tiny entrance—gently, as he promised.

Meanwhile two of the other men were approaching Rei. She glared at them, her naked breasts rising and falling in anger, and they grinned at her.

“Rei Hino.”

“The most arrogant of all the Senshi.”

“And the sexiest.”

They took her gag. She flung her long black hair back and glared at them anew.

“Fucking pigs,” she said.

They laughed and began to grope her up, caressing her young ample breasts, her buttocks, rubbing at the silky folds between her proud and arrogant thighs.

“Tell you what,” one of them said. “Why don’t we make a deal? If you be a good little slut and cooperate, we’ll let you live.”

Rei glared at him, heat rising in her face. “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m serious.”

“I saw what you did to Haruka and Michiru. You said you were going to let them go if they cooperated and you lied.”

“Yeah, but they were just a couple of dykes,” one of them said.

The other smirked. “They weren’t the magnificent Rei Hino.”

Rei glared even darker at that, although the edges of the glare were frayed indecision.

 _Maybe they’re actually telling the truth…_ _I am sexier than Michiru… And certainly much hotter than Haruka…_

The men began kissing at her throat, causing her to moan and crane her neck. She continued to resist for a few moments longer but eventually she turned her lips to one of the men and let his tongue come into her mouth.

_It sickens me to submit, but what choice do I have? I have to… I have to let them do this… Mmm… Mmm…_

Eventually they unchained her and shoved her forward.

“Good girl,” he said. “Now why don’t you get on your hands and knees like the whore you are?”

Rei shot him a glare over her naked shoulder, but she did as she was told. Kneeling down and bending over. Presenting her proud hindquarters like any other female animal.

One of the men got behind her and shoved his cock into her. She groaned.

_Fucking assholes… I can’t believe I’m letting them do this…_

The other man came around in front of her and knelt down with his cock in front of her face. She glared at it and then glared up at him.

“Open nice and wide,” he said, grinning.

Rei gritted her teeth for a moment and then she loosened her jaw and opened her mouth. The man pushed his dick in and smiled as her lips wrapped around it.

The two men laughed, raping her from either end, the one behind her thrusting her mouth forward onto the other man’s cock. She was basically a spitroast on two different penises.

“How do you like that, bitch?”

“All plugged up with cock!”

“No need to be embarrassed, it’s what girls like you are made for!”

Rei moaned, her body rocking back and forth. She could feel her tits swinging lewdly. She had never felt so invaded before, her mouth and vagina, crammed so full.

“Yo, she’s actually getting into it!”

“Of course she is!”

“Dumb bitch might actually live through this after all!”

Rei moaned again, there on her hands and knees, spine arched, preening her pretty rear outward and her mouth forward. Her face was filled with heat and she was actually going to cum.

 _Yes! Yes! Oh_ _god, I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum with my whole body stuffed with dick! AhhhHHH—urk!_

The man behind her suddenly slit her throat with a knife. Her eyes went wide, her body orgasming. Semen was being pumped into her from both ends and she swallowed reflexively as blood poured out of her severed throat.

“Whoops!”

“Shit, man!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist!”

“Oh well, fuck her. Who’s the pig now, bitch?”

The raven haired beauty slumped forward into his cock. Her body went limp. The two men laughed, thrusting into her a couple more times, and then they pulled their cocks out.

Over on the mattress Hotaru was panting with little girlish pants. Her head was being cradled in one man’s lap, his cock flush to her blushing cheek, and another man was pushing his dick into her tight little vagina, nice and slow.

“Thank you for being so gentle with me,” she was saying in her breathless little voice. “I was so scared.”

“Don’t worry, bitch.”

“We wouldn’t hurt a pretty little thing like you.”

Smiling, she turned her face slightly and licked at the big throbbing penis that was right there, her head cradled in his lap, eyes closed like a little girl ready for a nap.

“Mmm…” she murmured. “Mmm, it’s so hard…”

“You like that, bitch?”

“Yes… Mmm…”

“I kind of like this bitch.

“Me too.”

“Make sure you kill her gently. Don’t hurt her too much.”

Hotaru opened her lips and let that cock into her mouth, moaning pleasurably. It was so big it barely fit. The man chuckled and wrapped his hand around her slender white throat.

“Gentle enough for you, dumb little slut?” he asked her.

The girl’s huge black eyes widened in panic. Her torso began to squirm, tits white and flat, and she started moaning on that cock. Her neck was so slender that his fingers wrapped all around it, tightening, and her vision began to blur.

_Well, it’s not as violent as Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa… I guess it’s okay… Although Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa did seem very happy when they died… I thought they didn’t like boys?_

_I’ve never been with a boy either, but I like it… His penis is so hard in my mouth… and in my hole… Mmm…_

_I can’t breathe, but something is happening… My body… My body is… Ah. Ah. AhhHH!_

The girl’s young sweaty body humped up and twitched as she experienced her first and last orgasm just as she died. The two men laughed, pumping her full of cum, and then they stood up and regrouped with the others, leaving the dead girl there on the mattress.

“Looks like there’s only one left.”

“Aside from little Miss Moon over there.”

“Pigtails’ll be dead soon.”

“Yeah, let’s fuck this Pluto bitch.”

“I’m glad we saved a real woman for last.”

Setsuna frowned at them, a dark skinned beauty with long dark hair and a lush figure. They took off her gag. Her eyes were full of tears and anger but her voice came out controlled.

“You monsters,” she said. “I can’t believe what you’ve done to them.”

“Same thing we’re going to do to you, bitch.”

“Please, just kill me,” she said. “I don’t want to be raped.”

“You sure about that?”

“You might even like it.”

They unchained her and suddenly she lurched forward and grabbed the knife. She stuck the knife under her own throat and dared them back.

“Stay back! Stay back or I’ll kill myself!”

They laughed at her.

“You think we care?”

“Go ahead, you dumb bitch.”

Setsuna’s eyes crumpled as she realized there truly was no hope here. She looked around the dungeon at the corpses of all her friends. Haruka and Michiru, decapitated lesbians with faces frozen mid-orgasm from male cock. Rei, laying in a pool of her own blood like a butchered sow. Ami, the blue haired genius with semen spattered across her face and lips. Makoto, her face shattered and both her skull and asshole split open. Minako, the poor blonde with her brains across the wall.

The only one alive was Usagi, the pigtailed blonde white as a sheet as she continued to bleed out. Setsuna looked at her last with remorse in her wet eyes.

“I’m sorry, Usagi!” she cried. “I can’t do anything to help you!”

Then she gripped the knife and stabbed it into her stomach.

The breath rushed out of her. Shock numbed the pain. She fell to her knees, clutching the knife within her, and the men laughed.

“Dumb bitch,” one of them said, and then he came over and shoved his cock in her mouth.

_How humiliating… I’m being violated anyway…_

The man raped her face and jizzed down her throat and then ripped the dagger out of her. She slumped into the floor.

Last of all the men drifted back over to Usagi. Usagi whimpered, tears streaming down her chalk-white face. They took off her gag.

“You killed them,” she said. “You killed them all.”

“Now we’re going to kill you, bitch.”

“Any last words?”

Usagi sniffled submissively. She looked around at all her dead friends and then turned back to her rapists and murderers. She didn’t speak and the men grinned.

“I didn’t think so,” one of them said, and then stabbed the knife into her midsection.

The other men laughed, watching as the pigtailed blonde, Sailor Moon, the strongest of the senshi, twisted and whimpered against the repeated stabbing and finally went still. She was slumped in her chains, naked, covered in blood from the chest down, and the man wiped the knife in her hair.

“Well, that was fun!”

“Time to clean up, boys!”

“Grab the axe, let’s hack these useless whores to pieces!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, please don't be shy. Even flames, I'm curious about any kind of reaction at all. :)


End file.
